Patent document 1 discuses a cleaning device that washes produce with water to remove collected matter such as soil and agricultural chemicals from the surface of the produce. The cleaning device removes the collected matter from the surface of the produce by agitating a water tank in a state in which the produce is placed in the water tank.
Citruses and the like are usually sold in a state in which wax is applied to their surfaces. Since collected matter such as wax has a low hydrophilicity, collected matter cannot be easily washed away even when using the conventional cleaning device of patent document 1. In addition, the cleaning device of patent document 1 is large and thus not suitable for normal household use.
Therefore, particularly in a normal household, collected matter such as wax must be manually rubbed off from the surface of a produce to remove the collected matter. This takes time and is very burdensome.
[Prior Art Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-269267